Prince of kuoh (Discontinued)
by YoRHa-A2
Summary: noctis has been ordered by his father to study in kuoh academy but accidently he met his childhood friend rias Gremory from Gremory family, hoping will she remember him or just her dream
1. chapter 1

Hello there. I'm her editor, here to work on her grammer. I'll introduce myself at the bottom of the page, so see you down there.

On a side note, I have no experience with FF-XV. Hell, I don't even know that much about Final Fantasy. I only know Cloud… Tifa and Yuffie. They're all I know about FF.

But enough complaining! I HAVE A JOB.

Chapter 1

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the prince of lucis and the son of Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. He has acted as the 113th successor to the throne, but for some time, he's taken the role very lightly. But one day, he was called by his father to meet him.

And he promptly got off his ass and headed to the castle with his friends Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis to meet his father.

Insomnia Castle

After a short while, the group got to the castle and met Noctes… Noctiiishhhh… Noctis? Yeah! Noctis' father. And after a long moment of talking about his position of successor and your normal schtick on responsibility, the dude's father finally told him about the reason he summoned him.

"Noct, I want you to go to Kuoh Academy to study there," Regis said to Noct. "Perhaps being in such a place would teach you a thing or two."

"Understood," Noct said, bowing before his father before leaving the throne room and heading to the car, but was stopped before he could get in.

"Your highness," called the Titus Drautos (who's apparently his dad… maybe?).

"What now?" Noctis groaned as he headed towards his father..

"I want you to be careful while you are there. I am sorry I cannot accompany you," Regis said with a sad look.

"Hate to break it to you, but Cor's got the motor running," Noct said, waving at Drautos. "I'll leave him in your hands."

"Of course, be careful my son," Regis said, patting Noct's shoulder with a sad look.

"I will father," Noct assured and hugged his father, but before he left, his father called out with a smile.

"Walk tall, my son."

And Noctis turned and smiled back at him.

Kuoh Academy

"Are you sure you can do it alone Noct?" Prompto asked the boy, and Noctis nodded as they head to the teachers office. Once there, Noctis knocked the door.

"Come in," said the teach inside. "Hello, how may I help you two?"

"I'm here to sign up as the student few weeks ago, but I got into some kind of accident while on the way here," Noctis said, scratching his head.

"Okay, what's your name?" the teacher asked as she picked up a paper and pen to write down his name.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum" Noctis replied with his usual tone.

"Noctis-" The teacher muttered as she wrote his name, before he realized he was the prince of Insomnia. Slowly, she looked at him shocked and derp eyed. "Y-you're the Son of Regis… r-right?"

"Yes, but please don't tell to many people… don't want someone to know that I study here," Noctis said with a sigh, looking at the teacher.

"O-okay… understood," The teacher said and started writing down his name.

'The first day has already started…' Noctis though as the lady quickly wrote down his name.

"Okay… your class is 2-B" The teacher said to him before showing him his class.

"Thank you," Noctis said with a bow. After the teacher went back to the office, he knocked the door of the class.

"Oh? A new student? Come in" the teacher said as he came in. But he did notice several girls staring at him as he came in, but he ignored their lustful gazes as he walked in.

"All right class this is the new student of our class. Please introduce yourself," the teacher said curtly.

"My name is Noctis. It is nice to meet you," Noctis said while bowing.

"Wow he looks hot" a girl student muttered.

"You think he has a girlfriend…?" came another.

"I hope that he's not another pervert…" added one more.

"Okay Noctis… please sit next to Koneko," Teacher said and pointed to the empty seat next the window and a white haired loli. Noc only nodded before heading there. "Okay class we can start again"

And with that, the teacher started to write on the board, all while Noctis stared out the window.

'Maybe this isn't that bad after all, huh,' noctis thought and looked up at the sky before taking a deep breath and smiling.

After the class ends

After the class ended. Noct started to leave the class and head to the rooftops (a classic to Yorha), but he accidentally bumped into two women with red hair and blue eyes and the other one black hair with purple eyes.

"Sorry," Noct apologized quickly before continuing to walk up.

"So he's the new student huh?" Rias muttered while putting her finger on her chin.

"Yes, his name is Noctis,' Akeno replied with a grin.

"I wonder why he's here" Rias said with smile while looking at him.

"Ara ara… already got a target?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't you dare, Akeno," Rias warned, glaring at her pal with a blush.

"Okay, I'll stop… for now," Akeno said teasingly with a smile as she waved her hand at Rias slowly quenching her anger.

Finally New story sorry I don't update next chapter of my other fic but I gonna update next chapter as soon as possible leave a like and review I still don't own Final Fantasy XV and highschool DxD It belongs to square enix TNK but still I gotta update new chapter

Noctis: I hope you don't try to stop your previous story with this, or delete it

Me: Okay but we gotta go take a vacation

Noctis: Where?

Me: I'll tell you when you finish packing

Noctis: Fine I'll go pack

Me: Okay meet me on the outside I'm gonna start the car

Noctis: Okay

Me: All right gotta go SEE YA

Beep*

Beep*

Ello there! Strkyer Mikazuki J here!

Yep, that's my name. I need better ones. But that's not the point! The real point is that I am Yorha's official (probably) editor at this point. Both this story, and her previous one, were edited by me.

I don't really change the story, I just correct her grammar as best I can, so expect to see my mini ANs in the other chapters.

But I'm ragging on. I'll see ya in the next chapter, after I turn it into something readable.


	2. Chapter 2

**For whatever reason, Yorha doesn't know how to edit this in so this text might not be bolded out. Maybe. Meh.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **School's rooftop**

Looking up at the sky, Noctis took a sigh while he relaxed on the random bench he found on that roof. 'What should I do right now…' Noctis thought as he sighed while he pulled his phone out and poked around until he found a song to listen to, Simple and clean –Ray Of Hope MIX- ( _ **AN: I really like this song. Helps me relax. Stryker has no clue what that is though**_ ).

After the he finally got some sleep, only five minutes, somehow, he started to wake up with a yawn, making him stop his music and head down, because plot. But when he got down, he accidentally bumped into a certain girl with black hair and violet eyes. He offered her a hand when she fell on dat ass and help her up.

"Are you okay?" Noct asked her with a slightly worried look .

"I-I'm fine," the girl stuttered as she blank at him.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Noctis said as he smiled at her, causing the girl's cheeks reddened. And after an awkward minute, she asked a question.

"U-um… could I ask you something?" asked the girl while her cheeks reddened a little more.

"What is it?" Noctis asked with a questioning look at her.

"A-are you seeing someone?" the girl asked curiously.

"Umm… no. Why?" Noct replied as he crossed his arms.

"I was wanting to ask you out on Sunday, would it be okay?" she asked, waiting for his answer and pouted case she know he gave a no.

"Where's the place?" He asked her with smile.

"R-really?" she proclaimed, apparently a little excited, making ol' Noct jerk back a little, probably she thought that he'd reject that offer.

"Why not? I have free time," Noct said, poking his index finger up.

"Well, meet me at the park 9.am!" She said with a happy voice and hugged noctis. After she broke the hug, she blushed and started to walk away, before her wrist was grabbed by Noct.

"At least tell me your name before leaving" Noct said while she gentle broke his grip.

"My name is Amano yuuma" she replied with a bow and headed to class.

"Noctis," he said, looking at her as he wave goodbye at Yuuma, and she waved back.

'This day just keeps getting better and better,' thought Noctis as he groaned and got back to his class.

 **After school ended**

After school ended, and after Noctis nearly killed the teacher who announced a surprise quiz, Noctis made his way to his new house, but was blocked on his by Rias and Akeno, as usual.

"Hello Noctis," Rias greeted while waving at Noctis, a gesture he ignored.

"What do you want, Rias," Noctis said with his arms crossed.

"How do you know my name?" Rias said with a shocked expression while Noct sighed and started to replied.

"You really don't remember me, don't you?" he asked as he started to leave them, before his wrists were grabbed onto by Rias and she asked him.

"How do you know me?" Rias asked, a little surprised, but he got his hand out of her grasp and simply replied.

"Ask your brother."

 **At Dur home**

When he finally arrived at his home, Noct opened the door and headed to his house's living room and took a deep breath before calling his father to tell what happened in his school.

"Hello my son how was your school? Did you meet her?" King Regis ask him.

"Yes, I met her. But she doesn't remember me," Noctis answered with a groan as he sat down on his couch and turned the TV on.

"Well it's not your fault my son, it was 9 years ago when you met her, after all," his father said with a sigh.

"I hope so… I gotta take a shower and head to bed now, good bye father," Noctis said to his father and turned off his phone, after his dad said his goodnights, and TV before heading to the bathroom.

After he took his shower, he got to his room for some sleep, after he changed his clothes anyways.

 **Meanwhile**

Rubbing her head, Rias still didn't remember how did he knew her. She decided to try and ask her brother but she feel a little sleepy, so she headed to her bedroom to have a good night's rest.

 **Finally it's done sorry for the short chapter, but feel free to review. If you still don't know what happen to Rias and Noctis and how did he knew her, be patient cause I'm (alongside her editor) gonna make some flashback about what happened in 9 Years ago**

 **Noctis: and you still haven't continued your previous story**

 **Me: Alright alright… at least I got some ideas after taking a vacation with you**

 **Rias: You didn't called me to join you two when you took a trip ?**

 **Me: Umm… Noct help me here**

 **Noctis: What? Nah, you're on your own**

 **Me: Sorry Rias, I didn't ask you to join us. I just got depressed**

 **Rias: Depressed about what?**

 **Me: It's personal**

 **Rias: Okay, but at least call me when you have another trip**

 **Me: alright geez, anyways I still don't own FF XV and Highschool DxD, it belongs to Square and TNK**

 **Noctis: well it's late, we should go to sleep**

 **Rias and me: alrighty**

 **Me, Rias and Noctis: Bye Everyone!!!**

 ***Beep***

 ***lights a lighter* well, they're gone. It's me again, her editor, Stryker.**

 **So firstly, I apologise for the delay in editing this chapter. I have my own stories to write, and it's kinda hard to edit miss Yorha's stuff as her grammar… it isn't the best. But hey, we're friends. And friends look out for each other.**

 **Anyways, I'll be continuing my editing duty for both her stories, so I'll see you chaps in C3**


	3. Omake 1

Omake

9 Years ago

Noctis and his father started to walking around the castle but it was interrupted by his duty and leaving his son alone. he stood up and nodded cause he know how important it is and he walked alone. But suddenly he hear someone's crying, noct trying to find some source of crying voice.

It was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Noctis approached her and asked her. "are you okay?" Noctis said patted her shoulder. She sniffed and talked to him "I'm kinda lost I don't know where to go" he then help her up and guide him until she found her brother. She hug her brother with tears on her face his brother patted her head and look at noctis also his father right next to him.

"Thank you noct I really appreciate this" He said with smile and he shooked his head. "It's nothing she's just lost I kinda helped her cause I don't want some cute girl crying" noct said with smile make rias blushed more redder.

After he found her brother rias ask her brother to go home he nodded and give a bow at king regis and started to leave but before they trying to leaving noctis poked his head and look at them "Come visit me sometime" Noct said and wave at her but then rias stop it and turn back and hugged noct. He then smiled and hugged her back. "I will" Rias said and wave her back.

"brother can we go to noct place please" rias ask his brother and he laughed after she ask him go. "You really like him huh rias" her brother said make her cheeks getting redder and nodded.

"Okay we'll get going before he waiting

" sirzech teased his sister make her blushed really redder.

 **Insomnia castle**

after they finally arrive rias ask noct father about his room, he guided until his room but when she's open his room she looked shocked.

"What happend to you?!" rias ask him why he's in the wheelchair.

"I had some accident when i going back home i got attacked some monster my mother is dead trying to protect me" noct said while his hand cover his face with crying. "It's my fault i can't save everyone even my mother". rias hugged his friend to make him Well.

"If you can help protect everyone you can protect me noct" rias said as she broke her hug and wipe noct's tears. "but i'm still weak i can't even protect you" noct said with sad look while rias smiling at him "You can protect me even if you still weak" she said and help him up. "really?" "really".

after she said to him he hugged rias cause make her blushed and smiling. "I'm gonna protect you rias no matter what" noct raise his hand smile at her she peck on his cheeks and still smiling at him "count on it". after they get out of his room they play at the garden read some books and sleep together in the couch. (AN: they still kids they didn't know about that)

"Look at them they so cute while sleeping" sirzech said to king regis and regis nodded.

"I agree ever since he have no friend he feel lonely"

"Well i hope he's got someone more than friend cause my sister really like him" sirzech chuckled and regis ask him shocked "Wow i don't know my son have some girlfriend"

"Neither do i, i just know it by ask go to his place but keep it a secret i don't want to make her angry"

"Okay i'll keep it a secret" regis nodded and grinne while they looking at two kids.

 **At night**

sirzech ask her to go home but she pouted at him cause it's time to back but noctis kiss her on the cheeks and smiling at her makes her blushed and his brother and king regis laughed at them. after they get in the car noctis waving at her and she waving back.

' _come visit me i'll be waiting for you'_ noctis thought and his father patted his shoulder nodded and head back to his room write some paper.

 **Meanwhile**

 _I'll be back noct i'm gonna come for you'_ rias thought with smile and looking at the sky

 **that's my first omake about how did they feel free to review and I don't own FFXV Highschool DxD it belongs to Square and TNK**

 **Noctis: It's morning already**

 **Me: Yes it's already morning come on get up we're going to the beach**

 **Noctis: don't forget to tell rias**

 **Rias: I'm still here**

 **Me: Well it's gonna be great go packing we go this morning**

 **Noctis Rias: Okay**

 **Me: Well thank you everybody for read my other cross fic omake see you in the next chapter**

 **Noctis, Rias Me: BYE!!!!!'**

 ***Beep* *Beep***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Morning at noct house**

noct started to wake up but he still yawning and looking at the alarm it's 5:00 AM. After he wiping his tired eyes he heads to the bathroom and shower. but after he finished change there's someone knocked the door. he wondering who's knocking in the morning after he opened the door it's yuuma with reddened she ask him to go to school with him. he nodded and closed the door leaving his house

 **On the way to school**

"how are you yuuma" noct ask her but she still blushed.

"I-i'm fine and how about you noct?" yuuma asked him back while noct smiling at her "I'm fine but thanks for asking," he said but makes her cheeks really reddened.

noctis put his hand on her forehead and ask her but that makes her cheeks more reddened. "Are you okay yuuma?" noct said to her but his hand still on her forehead "I-i'm fine," she said and take his hand off her forehead. "Are you sure?" noct still ask him and her shooked her head "I'm sure" she answer and he nodded.

 **Kuoh** **academy**

All the girls student jealous when he walked with her and all boys student angry at him and try to punch at noct but he sidestepped and punch one of the boy in the stomach he sighed and talked to her "maybe we should split up and headed to the class" he ask yuuma she nodded and head to her class but rias look at him with angry ' _Why he walked with her like she know him' rias thought and gritted her teeth_

 ** _At The Classroom_**

Noct sit in his usual seat with headset and play daily life of the tekkadan song (AN: I like that song it's like theme when he going inside the class) but the song is paused when he turn around it was a boy with blonde hair and greyish eye color standing side of him it was Kiba Yuuto "are you noctis?" Kiba said smiling at him "what do you want?" noct said and play his song again and change his song into weight of the world (AN: this song from Nier automata I don't own this song)

"Would you come with me" kiba offering him and he nodded. after leaving the class yumma waving at him and ask him "Where are you going?" yuuma ask noctis "I don't know he asked me to come with him but don't worry okay" he said and kiss her forehead cause make yuuma's face covered by her hand "okay noct be safe" yuuma said and hug him.

 **Occult research club**

after he follows kiba until he sees some kind of building. Kiba opened the door showing some room after he opens the last door he saw rias sitting on the desk akeno on her side and akeno sit on the couch. "Welcome to the ORC noct" rias raise her hand but Noctis crossed his arm "What is it again rias" noct groaned and sit on the couch akeno give him some tea. "Thanks" noct said to akeno makes her blushed and head back to the kitchen. "I want you to join my club noct" she gives her hand at noct but he stands up and leave the room but his way blocked by koneko and kiba. he then sighed open his phone put his headset on her ear and play future in my hands by rin oikawa (AN:Devil may cry anime song perfect song for battle) kiba attack him but noct teleport and kick kiba away from behind. Akeno try attack from behind but he dodge it and put her to sleep after he get up kiba attack him again but it was failed noct grab his hand throw him on the wall.

"Better gonna train before trying to fight against me" he said and pause his song and open the door but he was held by rias on his hand "what are you noct" rias ask him and let him go and he talked to her by moving his face closer to her makes rias blushed even more "Ask your brother he knows everything" noct said kiss he forehead and leave the room. rias blushed when he kiss her forehead and her hand on her head. ' _What kind of this feeling I feel I remember something'_ rias thought while she still blushed and wake two of them.

 **Well it's done sorry for the short one I'm starting to write when at school but next chapter gonna be long I hope**

 **Noctis: and you didn't write next chapter of the other one right now**

 **Me: It's really hard you know**

 **Noctis: *sigh* go ask him about idea about next one**

 **Me: No I don't want to part of his burden I'm gonna make myself**

 **Noctis: Alright I'm gonna go**

 **Me: Where are you going?!**

 **Noctis: There are some parties in rias house**

 **Me: Okay have fun**

 **Noctis: But she asked you come too**

 **Me: Okay let me change first you close this chapter**

 **Noctis: Okay leave a like and review hope to get some your opinion See you Everyone**

 ***Beep***


	5. AN

Sorry for inconvenience i have problem in my mind, so i must discontinue this story right now, try to find some idea for this one.


End file.
